Usage of wireless devices has grown significantly in recent years as manufacturing processes, devices, and wireless standards have improved. As wireless devices become smaller and more portable, space limitations for components and circuitry become even more constrained. Space constraints are particularly limited for wireless earpieces. Such space constraints preclude the usage of significant number of tests points for device layouts utilizing printed circuit boards (PCBs). As a result, testing PCBs during the manufacturing process may be difficult, potentially resulting in additional time and equipment requirements, failed devices, extra troubleshooting, and additional expense.